


Flesh And Stone

by knitekat



Series: Just The Two Of Us [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester's thoughts on how the rest of the team view him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh And Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lsellers (Annariel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/gifts).



> Written for Lsellersfic's fandom stocking. 
> 
> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

Sir James Lester knew how most people saw him. After all, he'd spent years perfecting his façade as an unfeeling bastard. A man whose heart was made of stone, who could be relied upon to do what must be done. 

He knew the entire ARC believed he was heartless, that he cared more for keeping the project secret than for anyone's life. Claudia certainly thought so after he'd let the police lock that traumatised girl up for her boyfriend's murder. Her attitude to him had hardened after that and he'd known he'd lost her to Cutter, damn maverick that he was. 

Lester shook his head, what people thought didn't matter. What did was getting the job done and that included protecting people, even from themselves. He'd arranged counselling for the lifeguard's girlfriend and a stay in a secure hospital while she recovered from her ordeal. She now worked for a small office in local government, supported and... well, yes, watched, it wouldn't do to have her talk to the papers after all the trouble he'd gone to on her behalf. 

He sighed as he switched off his computer and packed up for the night, all current crises handled and wondered if he'd get to enjoy the weekend off. He hoped so, he'd been planning it for a long time, clearing his schedule ruthlessly and informing the weekend shift not to call him unless an apocalypse wasn't just imminent but was actually in progress. 

Lester relaxed once he sat in his car, turning away from his flat and towards home. He hadn't visited his mother for weeks and needed to see her. Someone who knew his heart was flesh and hurt as much as anyone else's, even if life had taught him to hide that hurt from everyone. He needed her unconditional love to tell him he wasn't made of stone, that he was still human.


End file.
